legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon the Raidramon (Blue)
Blue is a anti-heroic Digimon and a member of Alpha Team as well as the leader along with Protoman and Hiccup. He is one of the most greatest heroes in the Multi-Universe. He is also the fourth son of Azulongmon. Blue was a Veemon when he went to fight with Vilgax and his allegiance in The Grand Summer Trip. But after Knuckles and the Black Knight he turning in a Raidramon and becoming much stronger than before. He is the younger brother of Drake the ExVeemon and Johnathan the Magnamon and the older brother of James the Flamedramon. Occupation(s): Hero, Children of the Autobots member(formerly), Member of the B Team, leader of the Alpha Team. Greatest Strength: His Digimon powers, his ability to manipulate, his immunity to the Morticocus Virus and other viruses and his love for Cadence Greatest Weakness: He can lost the control at times Best friends: Protoman, Aleu, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Princess Cadence(love interest), Ozymandias, Ryan Mitchell, Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs), David Xanatos, Knuckles, Kratos, Lizbeth, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Grey, Dr. Strange, Sora (Digimon), Maleficent, Diaval, Ember, Katara, Isabella Rivals: BlackMetalGreymon and Thorkos Worst enemies: BlackGarurumon, Cooler, Sylar, Sunset Shimmer, Mister Sinister, Maximilian, Peter Pan Voiced by: Steven Jay Blum His Theme His Theme Song Pre-LOTM Before joining The Alpha Team Blue had his own team called The Digi Team and was composed by his friends Liz, Kyle, Jake, Max, Shin, Zack, Zoe, Sam, Rocky, Andy, Eric, Maggie and his little brother James and solved mysteries and protected the Multi-Universe. But unknowing for him, his friend Kyle planned to betray them and had Cameron helped him with his plans. When a mysterious dark being began to kidnap several children, Blue and his friends went to Never Land to resolved it. In Never Land, Kyle with the help of Cameron and Never Land Leader attacked his friends and killed almost all them. Blue tried to stop them but he is defeated and nearly killed by Kyle but he is rescued by a mysterious masked criminal who defeated Kyle and take him to Dr.Light's lab. In the laboratory, Protoman convinces him to be his partner and make a team to protect the Multi-Universe and Blue accepts. he also masquerades as a sorcerer to hide his identity. The Grand Summer Season Trek Blue debuted here and helped Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and his allegiance. Knuckles and the Black Knight Blue returned here and helped Knuckles against King Arthur and The Dark Queen. After of this adventure he leaves to disguise himself as a sorcerer and turned (permanently) into Raidramon becoming more stronger than before. But also he becoming more violent and feared by many people as they considers him a menace even Princess Luna see him a menace and monster with only his friends, Princess Celestia, Twilight and her friends and Princess Cadence defending him. He then leaves the Children of the Autobots for good as he doesn't think Galvatron is the incarnation of evil and refused join forces with Disney villains. He is also falling in love with Princess Cadence since he saved her from Discord's mind control. When he is not in an adventure, Blue goes to Crystal Empire to see her. The Final Confrontation The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Blue comes back and helps The Helper Squad once more. He also befriend with Kratos and Lizbeth in this history. During the battle, Blue have a great fight with Lord of Darkness and he win. But Lord of Darkness tell him he orchestrated the events of Nightmare arc and what happened Rarity's nightmare as well as what did Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie in Suited for Success. Blue was shocked to learn a pony who represent the friendship and unity like Twilight can be a thankless and that she nearly ruined her friend's career as designer as result. He lost his faith in her and all the ponies parring Rarity and Princess Cadence. The Wrath of God of War Blue returning here to help The Helper Squad once more against Ares, Khan Noonien Singh and Jim Moriarty. He is the only member of The Alpha Team that appear in this history and join Kratos' group as temporary member like Master Chief, Samus Aran and The Arbiter. When Rainbow Dash come to help, Blue being treat her coldly leaving Rainbow Dash confused. He tells Riolu and Kratos the reason of this and they are also shocked. Meister of War Blue returns here to stop his enemy Sylar and have Khan and James to help him and the heroes although he don't trust in them mainly the latter. He works with the V Crusaders and the Nightosphere Empire to stop Sylar since his friend David Xanatos is with the latter although he don't trust in Van Grants, Ares and Regina for all they did. Riolu and Blue are about to go to their friends but they are attacked by Mind controlled Lucario, but they defeated and Lucario retreated. Riolu and Blue are going to the heroes' base. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Before LOTM: Next Gen After Zeus and Sylar's defeat, Blue moves to The Crystal Empire to relaxed and being with Cadence and plan to marry. Until one night he had a nightmare where he is in a dark and mysterious island and ran into a teenage boy who tells him that when he return to the adventure, his ex-girlfriend die, his trusted friends will distrust of him for his anger and will remplace him by a Waterbender girl and will fall to the dark side and he will be his pawn. Despite Cadence tells him it just was a nightmare, Blue still feared that this nightmare come true and decided don't tell anyone about this nightmare apart of Lizbeth, Kratos and Riolu. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Blue returns after 15 years or 5 years after the events of the story. He joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Sora, Dr.Strange, Princess Anna, Gohan, Tony Almeida, Mr. Gold and others against his enemy BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Like Death The Kid, Slade and Anti Cosmo he doesn't trust Discord for what he has done to the universe as a result. Blue does though trust Slade and Anti Cosmo especially after they defended him and the Digi Team from Malefor and his league. He works alongside the leaders of the teams Dr.Strange, Bender, Zick, Slade and possibly Black Star. He has lost trust in Twilight and the other ponies(sans Rarity and Princess Cadence) due to a manipulation at the hand of Lord of Darkness, He leads his own group and recruits in Blade, Torch and others. Blue`s loyalty will be truly put to the test as he may also lose faith in The Alpha Team. He arrived at the Multi-Universal Resistance Base before Slade and the others did, and this is learned by Anti Cosmo, Bender, Jack, Suede, Picard, Dr. Manhattan, Twilight and Makoto. He and Aleu are told by them that found someone that can help and the two are shocking to see Discord alive out of stone and giving a "Hello Blue" in a menacing tone like "Hello Bart". Blue questions them on bringing Discord though the others just give their reason. Manhattan and Bender both call him on his distrust on Twilight where he merely says that they're not who they used to be. He tells Protoman and Magneto the news to his displeasure. After meeting the Multi-Universal Resistance, he informs them of BlackGarurumon and tells Bender that the dark Digimon is after him as much as he's after Blue. After all the areas are set, he takes Tombo, Kiki and Xigbar with him. He finds Torch and Blade as a result wonders how they got there and tell him they escaped BlackGarurumon. He also informs his team that the island they're on is a sky island. He is contacted by Riker in that something is coming after him and it's BlackGreymon who Blue eventually deals with in a sky chase. He meets James Bond with the others who join them. Blue and the others head off to the castle on BlackGarurumon's allies and he has another match with BlackMetalGreymon. After chasing them out, they find the first piece of the puzzle Aleu goes to get it which she does, the bridge falls and then Kiki, Blue and Protoman go off to save her which they do. Blue gives his piece to Strange and Bender who merge their pieces for an answer of something. Blue goes with the others to Sinister Industries where they disguise themselves as the union for magical creatures both evil and benign. When Blade and Torch succeed, Myers attacks and kidnaps Aleu, sending Blue into something. Then Blue and co arrive at the bottom following Abe Sapein and Magneto decides to keep an eye on him knowing what he could do which Torch and Tombo agree to. Blue is rather worried about Aleu and what happened, when the heroes bring Abis Mal to them for answers, he has nothing to say which angers him to such a point he kills Abis Mal and joins sign of getting out of control. He returns to the team and all is well until Suede gets a box and he demands "What's in the f&#%ing box?" only to learn a horrific truth and unbeknownst to him, a Decepticon. Blue asks when Katara shows up why is she here and taking charge and don’t they trust him. Discord tells him and surprisingly with some validness he is a loose cannon. This is when Hotaru and Neyla come in as well as SOPA agents and Blue is among the ones arrested. Bloom arrives at his cell and convinces him to take revenge on his friends and BlackGarurumon and turns to her side. He is put on the ship with Shinzon to help out in the plan where they meet Sinister's new ally Ebon. Blue is ambushed by Strange who questions him on turning against the others. He points he needs to stop BlackGarurumon and he was too weak to defeat him who helps Sinister against him and abandons Bloom to the team. Sinister takes Blue to the area of BlackGarurumon's fortress to kill him, tells him to rip Cadence's heart out as BlackGarurumon lied to Blue about killing Cadence and before this he encountered Bender and pleaded for the robot and his friends to accept him and his reasons for evil. He is brought in by Anarky to BlackGarurumon who attacks the latter and reveals that Aleu was actually pregnant and she was carrying his son, or something resembling it and that meaning he lost his to be son and was going to kill him. BlackGarurumon tells him the truth and convinces him to help him in change for revenge on Sinister. Blue is given his assignment by Blackgurumon which revolves around the Trigger where he has his newest triad of allies assist in the operation.The Four arrive on the island for the trigger and Jack, Philip and Hans use Blue's uncanny ability to sense it as a way to find it while Jack gets his truck with the others having Blue be the beacon. They sense the other heroes and go perusing on them. He gets in a tiff with isabella over the trigger as she doesn't want Blackgurumon to get it, So she ends up using her pokemon to pull a trick on everyone by splitting in 2 halves. Blue gets towards the Sinster's base and he encounters Dr.Strange and Bender who both are targeted by him as he wonders why did he lose everything and the two didn't and they convince him not to take it out on everyone, just the ones reponsible which is the two of them and Blue himself. He does Bender first, then does Strange before doing in himself, before he does to Strange, He is tackled by Bender who took minimal damage and he is almost killed as a result. Blue is encountered by Pan who is convinced to help him in order to have Cadence back. The Coyrage Kingdom was the first place he did this with and Anti Cosmo and Slade took offense to this. He casues trobule in the Paradise Lost Kingdom and then Pan has him go the other kingdom before Pan tries to kill him. He is caught by Isabella and Cadence who bring him back to the good side, though he is posioned and stabbed by Maxmillain as he outlived his usefulness to Pan Blue now scumming to the poison begin dying though the others resolve to save him, Cadence tries to use magic but Pan stole her magic and then he steals her when the crew arrives in Neverland. Xigbar, him and Kiki all chase Pan down and eventually corner him. Maxmillian taunts Blue about his condition making him weak which gets Magneto to attempt to stop him, which doesn't go as planned until Qui Gon, Frida and Colress show up. Frida puts a candle on Maxmillian and then whispers the name into the candle which restores Blue and kills Maxmillian as part of Gold and Discord striking a blow on Peter Pan. Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Allies: James(brother), Liz, Kyle (formerly), Max, Shin, Zoe, Jake, Zack, Sam, Rocky, Andy, Eric, Maggie, Piximon, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, David Xanatos, Protoman, Megaman, Roll, Magneto, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bartok, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, Terra, Gilbert, Shiny, Derek, Aleu (ex-girlfriend), Blade, Torch, Zuko, C-3PO, R2-D2, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Petey, Leslie, Scowl, Batso, Cammy White, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gru, Mushu, Shade, Danny Phantom, Tak, Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Jake Muller, Aang, Katara, Sherry Birkin, Balthazar Blake, Fox Xanatos, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, Marceline, King Julian, Jorgen Von Strangle, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Gwonam, Blue Wonder, Solid Snake, Sari Sundac, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Stan Smith, Mandark, Lucario, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Q, Ahsoka Tano, Falco, Big Boss, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Princess Cadence(love interest), Phineas, Isabella, Gregory House, The B Team, Carmelita Fox, Cap. Knuckles, The P Team(except Mandy), Professor X, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, Caliburn, Dan(Dan Vs), Kratos, Wheatley, The Darkness/Shadow Mario, Robocop, Nova, Leon the professional, Nathan Wallace/Repo Man, Tron Bonne, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Luigi Largo, Jeff and Hal, Great Tiger, Captain Morgan, Edward Scissorhands, Peppermint Larry, King Koopa, Ristar, Vertorman, Duke Nukem, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Crona, Ragnarok, Leonidas, Lord Death, the Hooded Figure, the Warden, Tourettes Guy, Samba, Phoenix Wright, Billy Hatcher, TMNT group, Sir Arthur, the Helper Squad, the Omega League, Scorpion, Android 18, Cassandra, the Scorpion Squad, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zeo, Ciel, the V Crusaders, the Bodyguard Unit, Riolu, the Speed Crusade, Master Chief, the Arbiter, Mitsuo Yamaki, Boomer, Ryan Mitchell, Alex (Walking with Dinosaurs), Frozone, Kenzo Tenma, Hunson Abadeer, Amon, Regina Mills, Slade Wilson, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Salem, Dr. Strange, Dr. Manhattan, Makoto, Ozymandias,Jack Bauer, Suede, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Stan, Wendy, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, James Bond, Maleficent, Diaval, Ember Neutral: Reaver, Billy, Star Wolf, Professor Pericles, Princes Morbucks, Profion, Discord, Larry, Fatman and his group, Captain Hero, Ares, Van Grants Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Cooler, Frieza, Sunset Shimmer, Dr. Weil (for what he did to Aleu), Vilgax, Mandy, Vilgax's allegiance, King Aurthur, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Niju, Lord Voldemort, Ghirahim, Merlina/Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Phobos' League, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, the Sith Stalker, Ares, the League of Deathfecta, Khan Noonien Singh, Legion of Darkness, James Moriarty, Jack of Blades, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Mooch, Princess Luna, Peter Pan Attacks *'Thunder Blast'(Blue Thunder): Strikes with a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Blade': Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. *'Electric Bite': Electrifying bite attack. Relationships Protoman Megaman Roll Aleu Magneto Sora Luigi Meowth Bender Lizbeth The Alpha Team The B Team Knuckles The P Team Kratos The Striker Force Princess Cadence Blue's love interest and the pony that he most loved. During the final battle with Vilgax, Blue snaps her out of Discord's control with help of Luigi and Meowth. When he turned into Raidramon, Blue and Cadence became very close as he comforted her for the death of her husband and both falling in love each other and had a romantic moment in the Crystal Empire. Cadence has a calming influence on Blue and he become more calm as result. They both also have the power of love. However, When Cadence was kidnapped, Blue was very angry but he hidden his anger until Aleu's abduction. David Xanatos Maleficent Diaval Liz James The Digi Team David Xanatos Ozymandias Katara Princess Celestia Princess Luna BlackGarurumon Lord of Darkness Sylar Cooler Discord Twilight Sparkle Slade Anti-Cosmo Peter Pan Pan convinced Blue to help him if he want to see Cadence again. However, Pan betrayed him and had Maximilian stabed and poisoned him. Maximilian Trivia While he's 2nd in command he is the leader to an degree as Protoman is an aloof ally so when Protoman reveals himself he reveals himself as in charge Like Bender he also kill villains who deserve it When he was Veemon he was weak but skilled and now as Raidramon he is strong and skilled He hates Dr. Weil and Discord for that they did to his friends: Dr. Weil had killed Sherry Birkin and corrupted Aleu and Katara and Discord corrupted Sora and Cadence and killed Aleu's father. Although the latter has reformed, he never forgives him. The same thing is with Reaver, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles and Shadowfright He doesn't trust Reaver, Profion, Pericles and Princess Morbucks for all they did: Reaver for his tendency to shoot anyone just for fun, Profion for what he to did in his universe and provocate the death of Shadow and FrostAngel, Pericles for releasing the Evil Entity and all evil things that he did in his universe and Princess Morbucks for make the crime legal in Townsville only to destroy Powerpuff Girls' reputation, and despite the latter three had reformed and are members of the B Team, he never forgives them but he being tolerated the former by Cadence. He is the only Digimon who is immune to the Morticoccus Virus. Gallery Raidramon.jpg|Blue's New appearence 2-Raidramon.jpg Char 17369.jpg Raidramon2.jpg Tumblr li6nuoCGqw1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 34ec8960.jpg Tumblr llosn9lynI1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 20120128150029raidramon.jpg Hqdefault_(2).jpg Lighdramon_ZT.JPG Raidramon1.jpg Raidrablue.jpg Raidramon's Blue Thunder AttackAnimation.png Blauer Donnerschlag 1.jpg Blue the Raidramon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Goaway Team members Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Second in Command Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Action Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Digimon Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Apprentices Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Cute Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Anti Nazi Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Major Heroes of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Villain's Crush Category:Interrogators Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:The Digi Team Category:Torturers Category:Sibling Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Son of Hero Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Stoic Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Broken Bird Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Champion of Universe Category:Adventurers Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Amicable Exes Category:Blue and Cadence Category:Love Interests of Cadence Category:Characters voiced by Steven Blum Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steven Blum Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Fettered Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Major Heroes Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters who have a Forbidden Love Category:Monsters Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 1st half